The World We Knew
by SourGummyWorms
Summary: Hyrule was always peaceful...that was until the new leader came to power. Join Link a young, restless knight w/ a broken spirit as he trys to regain the world he knew with the help of a few friends. Romance and OC's not all mixed together. R
1. The Storm

_This isn't a totally new story I must confess, I was just reading one of my old ones that was highly based off of another story I had read by the author Shrub420 (I recommend you check it out) here's was a million times better. But anyone I liked some of the characters in it and didn't want to lose them completely so I'm sort of changing the plot to suit my own taste better. So anyway I hope you enjoy, Forbidden Love Chapter 16 will be up before Sunday I promise_

**Chapter One**

The Storm

* * *

The dark purple sky set the mood perfectly for the peril that was taking place in Hyrule. Dark storm clouds had appeared only an hour ago and already people were huddled for shelter, inside of houses and crowded in underground basements, watching in terror as the heavy rain hit the soil and pavement. There was a low rumbling noise in the distance, but something told the villagers that it wasn't thunder. It was something far worse than any rainstorm they would ever experience.

Link stood out in the rain with his sword unsheathed waiting outside of the castle gates of Hyrule. He was accompanied by a couple hundred guards but he still couldn't help but wonder if it would even bee enough. His honey blonde hair was plastered to his face and the clinking sound of the rain on his armor was enough to drive anyone sane nuts.

The rumbling noise in the distance continued.

Footsteps. Thousands of them.

The young Princess Zelda's dream had foretold them of the day. She had said…"_When the sky grows dark and threatening. The traitors will be revealed."_

When Link had visited her the week before none of this made sense. But then the news hit. The alliance between the battle of the bulbins and goblins had been broken. The leader of the goblins, Vathk had become too greedy for his own good, and wished to overthrow the bulbins leader King Bulbin. Of course, between two great and vicious leaders, there can be no peace. Vathk had killed his ally and was now looking for even more power to satisfy his unquenchable thirst.

There was a war about to take place, between the good people of Hyrule and the goblins that the human race had outcaste long ago. They were out for revenge, and Vathk wanted to take back what was as he claimed 'his land'.

The thundering noise was so close now. The ground shook as a result of the impact the goblin's boots hitting the ground. Link could feel the vibrations through his armor. This can't be good. Link looked around him and saw that the number of men was nearly not enough to fight evenly. They were definitely going to be outnumbered.

"Stand ground." one of the lead guards commanded as he unsheathed his own swords. The other more frightened guards followed his order blindly. What felt like minutes felt like hours until finally a massive bright light emitted, a bolt of lightning struck down on the earth and hit a nearby tree. The branch went down menacingly in flames and a few seconds after, the goblins appeared.

The number was more than Link would have ever imagined. Goblins weren't very harmful creatures but in mass numbers they could be. The line of goblins came shinning through in the darkness. Their line grazing the horizon in a menacing fashion. They came geared with many weapons. Swords, katanas, arrows, catapults, and daggers. Where they would have gotten them, was unknown, But it was clearly no ally of Hyrule's.

"Get in formation!" The lead guard shouted once more, he strained his voice to make it over the pounding of the rain and the stomp of the goblins. "Whatever you do, do not let them into the castle walls!" the guard shouted yet again as he rode horse around the small amount of Hyrulian Knights. Link snapped into line, taking his place with the other men. He was extremely tense and his arm was gripped tightly around his sword, hurting his knuckles. His blue eyes scanned the horizon once more. He spotted King Bulbin, but his eyes had to be playing tricks on him. To his knowledge King Bulbin was dead.

"Sir!" The leader, Anthony, of the knights quickly halted and peered down at Link.

"Yes?" Anthony spoke quickly. His voice lined with superiority.

"Permission to speak sir." Link requested as he stood staring straight ahead, making sure not to make contact with Anthony. He didn't want him to sense his fear.

"Make it quick." Anthony said irritably. Link didn't blame him though, war was no time to be asking questions, but King Bulbin's appearance had startled him.

"I thought King Bulbin was dead sir." Link spat out, rain flying from his wet lips. Anthony turned around half expecting to see nothing but instead turned around with mock surprise. Take a closer look boy, then he rode off to give instructions to the right flank.

Link peered in closer and started at King Bulbin. To his horror, he had been wrong. It wasn't Bulbin, it was Bulbin's face but it wasn't Bulbin. King Bulbin's green facial structure resided on the head of another. Vathk. Vathk had peeled off his ally's face and stuck it on his own as a bloody trophy. The purple skin around his eyes, mouth, and nose peeked through the holes that had been cut and Link saw dark red eyes underneath, shining with happiness. Link wanted to vomit. The sight was so sickening to him. But that was when he realized, if he could see the eyes of his enemy, then they were much to close.

The goblins marched a little forward until stopping. "Hold!" Anthony shouted as he held his arm out to stop any jittery soldiers from rushing forward and attacking the enemy.

"Archers ready!" The twenty or so archers loaded their bows and placed the pointed arrows facing skyward. Ready to fall on the fleshy skin of the goblins on the other side. Maybe the only advantage the Hylians had at this point was that all goblins except for Vathk, lacked armor.

"Release!" on the opposite side, Vathk ordered his goblins to do the same, only in the goblin language. A whiz of arrows flew through the air and Link threw his metal shield over himself.

"Charge!" Anthony ordered. He rushed with his horse and began to slice at the un-expecting goblins nearby. Link saw a look of pure malice run across Vathk's face as he ordered his goblins another order. The goblins charged forward.

Despite the goblin's advantage of numbers, the cavalry was highly skilled with their weaponry. The Hyrulian Knights hacked and slashed their way through the majority of the front line. The purple blood of the goblins littered the once green grass as the thunder above continued to pound down.

Link ran forward with his sword ready, not knowing quite what to do. He drilled the blade of his sword through the neck of a rejoicing goblin. The goblin had killed one of the knights and Link stuck him like a pig. The goblin squealed before dropping to the ground. Link removed the sword and went for another. He hacked at arms, limbs, heads, anything he could reach. He was doing a good job of fighting off the majority of goblins. He had a few problems taking on more than four at a time but thankfully Anthony rushed in just in time.

"Thank you." Link shouted before Anthony rode away on his horse again, emitting a battle cry as he rushed off.

The swordsman and pikeman were beginning to surround the goblin army picking of the easiest ones from the sides, working their way into the heart. The heart is where Vathk stood, he sat with ease on King Bulbin's old ride, Lord Bulbo. Vathk didn't fight but instead watched as his men were slaughtered a smile on his face.

Link growled as he began to fill with more and more adrenaline. He picked up two katanas from the group, putting away his sword. The katanas were sharper and faster. He sliced one of the goblins next to him right through the stomach. Intestines pooled out onto the ground as the goblin screamed in pain as it fell. A few others ran away as Link laughed at their futile attempts at battle.

Anthony shouted at a few of the knights that dared to grow closer to the heart. Link scowled, this war was easy…what was everyone so worried about? He kept killing making his way towards the middle. What he really wanted was to get his hands on Vathk. To wipe that idiotic smile off of his face.

After about another half an hour of fighting Link had killed a staggering amount of goblins that were in his way and looked up. Vathk was sitting on Lord Bulbo, a smirk played across his thin lips. His crimson red eyes locked onto Link's own. His eyes glinted with amusement. He sat totally bemused with Link. Watching the young boy slicing his way through. So cocky and arrogant. Not daring to follow the orders of his elders.

One thing Vathk couldn't stand was those who had no discipline. That's why he was leader of the goblins. Goblins were stupid creatures, they followed orders blindly and did what they were told without question. The one thing that had stopped him from taking over Hyrule before was King Bulbin. Now that he was out of the picture…anything was possible.

"Link get back here!" Anthony shouted, he was a good couple of yards away from Link as he yelled, he was still killing the goblins. Not even a dent in the numbers were being made yet. He shot a few arrows through their skulls as he kicked a few of the more daring ones away from his horse. A big crack of thunder and lighting sounded throughout the sky. Link was drenched in blood but it was being wiped off gratefully by the copious amounts of rain.

"I almost have him!" Link shouted, he did indeed see Vathk. Except for now Vathk didn't look as amused as he once had, his face was more stern and he had jumped off Lord Bulbo. He too had equipped the katanas. Link noticed that they were much more extravagant than the plain black ones he had picked up. Instead they were golden and delicately designed with ornate designs on the sides. Vathk smiled when he noticed that Link was looking at him once more. His sharp canines poking out.

Link smiled back. Vathk was waiting for him. Feeling cocky Link strutted up. A pathway now cleared between him and the new leader. If Link could kill him, the war would end sooner and everyone in Hyrule would know his name. Not just Anthony anymore, they would know Link.

A strange sense of power crept over Link, instead of feeling cowardly like he had before he now felt revitalized. He felt strong, he felt in control and he loved it. He wanted more, he just wanted to kill that one last obstacle that stood in the way of his and Hyrule's victory.

Vathk stepped a few inches closer, his face now a blank slate. The muscles in his arms flexed as he gripped the katanas carefully, making sure his grip was tight.

Link laughed as he walked up. This goblin didn't stand a chance. He strode up, his own katanas held high as well as he went to cut the great leader.

He lurched forward and just about as his sword made contact with Vathk's chest, the goblin moved away. Chuckling.

"Don't be silly now boy. Give up while you still have a chance of surviving." Vathk began to circle Link like a predator would circle it's prey. His red eyes fixated on Link's every move. But Link refused to yield.

"I can take you." he said. Pride welling up in his throat. He gripped the swords tighter hoping that would make a difference.

Vathk kept circling until Link was facing in the opposite direction.

"Link watch out! Get out of there!" Anthony yelled, extremely angry. Anthony picked up a nearby dagger and chucked it. It hit a creeping goblin square between the eyes. Link didn't even see it sneaking up on him.

"Better listen to your friend boy." Vathk laughed as he continued to circle. The pace growing, making Link dizzy. Vathk knew that this was exactly the words that would trigger the young boys anger.

Link lunged forward swinging the swords in an ungraceful manner. Vathk slinked past again, the swords missing by a foot, not even close to harm. "You must learn to watch your opponent." Vathk chided as he laughed, bearing his canines yet again.

"Fuck you!" Link shouted as he quickly dashed forward. Vathk moved out of the way again and Link went headfirst into the muddy terrain. He angrily picked himself back up, wiping his blond hair and mud out of his eyes.

"Last chance boy. After this I'm afraid I won't be so patient anymore…" Vathk said seriously, his lips curled into a snarl. His body hunched over like a cat about to pounce. His eyes shifted quickly back and forth, watching Link's footing with care.

And just as Vathk had expected Link made another ungraceful lunge, except this time, instead of completely missing Vathk, his stomach made contact with one of Vathk's heavy combat boots. Link went flying across the sopping wet ground. On his way down he landed on a discarded dagger, it sliced through his tan skin and blood came pooling out quickly. Vathk laughed sinisterly as he kicked Link's katanas out of the way.

Anthony was yelling something in the distance but Link was out of breath and his arm burned too much for him to listen. His sapphire blue eyes were filled with hatred and embarrassment. He picked himself up, trying to regain his dignity but Vathk was already one step ahead.

He took the end of his sword and hit Link quickly with a blow to the head. Link fell to the ground, his nose bleeding as he hacked up snot and more blood. His eyes were growing watery and his vision was becoming hazy. He tried to step up again but his knees only gave away and he landed the ground once more. Rain splattered on his face as he lay in the wet mud. With his right non-bleeding arm he grabbed his sword.

"Link don't!" he heard Anthony shout. Vathk heard him and frankly he was getting quite annoyed with Anthony's chants and instructions. He grabbed one of his archers bow and arrows and quickly shot an arrow through Anthony's mouth. Anthony slumped off his horse and onto the ground, blood dripping off his tongue. The horse neighed and kicked, apparently frightened before it scurried away with along with several terrified knights. Their one leader was gone and now they had no orders.

"You fucking pig." Link coughed as he regained his balance. He held his sword with his right hand, his left one was limp at his side, the blood still coming out in spurts.

Vathk laughed. "That's what happens when you are weak." a few of the surrounding goblins cheered as they noticed the other knights were fleeing as well.

Link tried to lunge forward again but was stopped. A rope flew around his neck as one of the lower ranked goblins tied his weak body down, a few others robbed him off his sword and any other possible weapons. They hog-tied him to the ground. Link was helpless.

"Now who's the fucking pig?" Vathk kneeled down to Link's eye level and cackled manically. A few flecks of spit hit Link's mangled face.

"Shall we kill him boss?" one of the goblins laughed along, obviously trying to please the boss.

"No not yet. We will kill his spirit first." Then Vathk took the handle of the katana and hit Link upside the head, and everything went black.


	2. Fully Conscience

**Chapter Two**

**Fully Conscience  
**

* * *

Everything was black. Link couldn't see anything when he reopened his eyes. His hands were tied behind his back and his ankles were shackled together. The ropes that bound him were digging into his skin and causing an uncomfortable itch around the already tender skin. His arms and face hurt. His skin was matted with dried blood and he could tell that a couple of his cuts were going to leave scars. Link let out a loud groan as he tried to position himself in a more comfortable position.

"Watch it!" a husky voice yelled from the corner of the darkness. Excitedly Link's eyes circled the darkness as he tried to see who the speaker was. It was in vain though, the darkness swallowed everything whole.

"Who are you?" Link demanded trying to wiggle his way out of the ropes.

"Aw Link's in here." someone else grumbled from the other corner of the room.

"Damien! Hush!" the husky voice shouted.

"Well he's the stupid fuck who all got us all here in the first place." Damien hissed from his corner. "He's the one who got your brother, Anthony, killed if you forgot already."

"Anthony's death is no ones fault but Vathk's. We wouldn't all be suffering these grievances if Vathk wasn't around and you know this to be true. We are all a team here and we're stuck in this hole together. If we're going to survive we need cooperation and I'll be quick to abandon anyone who disobeys me." Link didn't recognize the husky voice but he knew that Anthony only had one brother, and that was Aero.

Link had heard about Aero quite frequently. People always told stories about his conquests in Terminia and his domestication of the Gorons in the mountains to the east. He was a legend upon people and was a better leader than his brother. Link, however, wasn't impressed by his greatness. He scoffed to himself in the darkness.

"See, even he knows he's a fucking joke. He's laughing at himself over there." Damien sputtered.

"You're lucky I'm tied up right now, otherwise I'd beat your sorry ass." Link growled as he continued to struggle with his ropes. One of the knots was becoming frayed, but his wrists were burning from all the friction.

"Right, because you could totally do that. I saw you trying to fight Vathk. That was pathetic, you fell on your face more than a drunken Zora out of water. I would pay 100 rupees to see that happen again." Damien chuckled. "Hopefully next time them goblins will kill you."

"If you two don't knock if off now I won't hesitate to gut you both." Aero shouted, his voice resonating off the dark walls they were surrounded in.

"Whatever." Damien mumbled to himself before his voice faded completely into the darkness.

"Where are we anyway?" Link growled as he flexed his arms, trying to loosen the ropes more.

"Right now we're at Lon Lon Ranch. They're keeping us underneath the stables. I checked the place out, there are other prisoners from the other provinces as well. We've been trying to communicate but so far we've failed to reach the other members of your group." Aero sighed heavily as explained. Link heard Aero strumming his fingers against the stone pavement.

"Are your hands free?" Link said completely ignoring what Aero had just said. He stood up quickly from his excitement and tripped over a sleeping prisoner who groaned loudly.

"All of our hands are free fucknut." Damien hissed violently from the corner.

"Come." Aero instructed Link. Link hurriedly tried to stand up but the shackles on his legs caused him to trip over few more people who were obviously none to happy that he was there. Aero untied his wrists which were still raw from all the friction. A few open sores on his wrist stung from the fresh air but Link ignored them. He was just happy to have his hands free again. He reached down to his legs and undid the rope that kept his ankles together. He stood up and flexed his body out, enjoying his newfound freedom.

"So what's our plan now since we're all untied?" Link asked excitedly, ready to be out in the open and away from the darkness. He was starting to get a headache from squinting so much.

"We wait." Aero said calmly. "We do not have enough people nor do we even have a solid enough plan on escaping quite yet. Give us a day or so and we should be able to formulate a plan by then."

"A day or so?" Link was disgusted by the thought of being in this place for any longer than he already was. He had only been conscious for about ten minutes and already he felt restless. Almost like he was in a tomb.

"Yes Link, are you deaf?" Damien jeered.

"Do we even know a way out of here?" Link ignored Damien and began to feel his way around in the darkness. Bumping into more people who were beginning to shout at him and shove him as he walked by.

"The stairway but its being guarded at all times. Don't even try to escape." Aero said sternly. "If you try you could ruin all hope we have of getting out of this place alive.

Link wasn't listening though, already he was fumbling around in the dark looking for the stairway. He found it quicker than he thought and he began to crawl his way up the stairs.

"Link! No!" Aero shouted, Link heard him getting up from the ground. His footsteps thudding heavily against the cold damp soil they were sitting upon.

Link wasn't listening. Eagerly he bounded up the stairs. He hadn't a plan but he had confidence and arrogance that surpassed any others egos by a long shot. Aero made a grab for his leg but missed by a couple inches.

Link could see a crack of light shining from the exit door. It was one of those hatches that you pushed upward. Hurriedly Link shoved his body against the opening and pushed hard. The opening creaked open slightly but then slammed shut with a force that caught Link off his balance, causing him to fall back down the stair case. He heard chuckling from above. "The little blonde boy is conscience." one of the goblins laughed raucously to another.

"FUCK!" Link shouted loudly as he angrily crept down the stairs. "Why didn't you tell me it was locked!" Link demanded, while still fuming as he took his place back against the wall.

"We thought you had more common sense than to try." Damien growled. Link could tell Damien was pacing around the room by the way his voice fluctuated back and forth. Damien was growing impatient as any other person trapped would, as much as he'd like to not admit it, he was secretly hoping that Link would've been the one to get them out of this place.

"Give me two days." Aero was still patiently sitting in the darkness.

The two boys and other soldiers couldn't do anything but agree with him.

* * *

R&R please


End file.
